Blue Jaya - The Begining Part 1a
by Jaya Korin
Summary: Sorta an alternate univers I created centering around some of the main characters and a few of my own as well.
1. Default Chapter

## **Blue Jay Saga**

**The Beginning**

**Part One A**

_Started: 4/14/1998_

_Rewritten: 12/14/'00_

**By: Jaya**   
  


~~~ * ~~~   
  


The night had only just begun... 

"His name is Tony Fagan. He has two current address, and about five different alliances. All leads right now tend to say that he's working for someone more important. Someone outside of Gotham." 

"That could cause a problem." 

"Could. We'll see. I wana check out Tony Fagan's to Gotham address right now. See if there's anything there. Here." He handed his younger partner one of the address. "It's down by the bay. Let me know if you find anything, I'll check the other one." 

"Ok." 

"We can meet up again later tonight." 

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders. "Let me know where and when later." 

"Will do." 

With that he was gone. Leaving me standing there in his dust as he left the cave. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair not feeling in such a hurry tonight. 

_-Must be the fact that I haven't slept more then four or five hours since last weekend. *yawns* Yeah that goes I can usually blame it on the no sleep.-_

_-Foot steps on the stairs; must be Alfred. Probably coming to see if we've both left yet. *another yawn* Well I guess I should get my but outa here. Its only going to get later and the lords only knows when we'll be back in tonight.-_

"Master Richard?" 

"Yeah Alfred?" 

"I thought you had left already. However seeing as you have not, perhaps you would like a cup of coffee. I had hoped that Master Bruce would wait till I was done...." 

I take the cup of coffee he offers me, still yawning me head off. "Thanks Alfred maybe this'll help keep me awake tonight." I say swallowing down the almost too hot, bitter liquid in one gulp. 

_-Uugghh man that felt like it went straight to my head.- I set the cup back down on the tray and give Alfred a slight smile. -What would we do without him... Don't wana think about that. Oh well time to be on my way, already wasted too much time.- _

With a good by to Alfred I head out of the cave and out into another night on the city. Gotham at my feet, and air beneath my wings. Like my name I become.   
  


~~~ * ~~~ 

End Of Part 1a... 

Bluejays_tears@yahoo.com 


	2. BlueJay - The Watcher Part 1b

## Blue-Jay Saga

### The Watcher  
Part 1b

_Started:4/14/1998_  
_Rewriten: 12/16/'00_  
**By: Jaya**  
~~~ * ~~~All was quiet except for the gently lapping of the waters against the docks. The moon lite up the sky with it's pale glow. It was a beautiful sight to see it shimmering off the waters. However the Watcher did not let his gaze linger, on it's beauty for long. He had other things to take care of this night. 

Finally someone began turning the lights out one by one. Shifting slightly he waited as a figure came out of the door. It was a man. Rather large, with a mean face, dirty brown/blond hair. There was a bald spot near the center of the back of his head, and he had fat cheeks. Yet his eyes were not small as you might expect but larger. 

He huffed his way angrily across the yard to the black car sitting in the almost non existent drive way, in front of the small house. It was blocked in on all sides by larger buildings that dwarfed it many times over. 

_-Bout time.-_

Yet he still waited till the car had vanished down the road; out of sight. Just in case. It never hurt to  
be careful. Now and then anyway. 

"Well shall we see what your hiding down there Mr. Fagan?" He asked under his breath with a grin. "Yes I think we shall." 

Stepping up lightly onto the edge of the roof, my eyes almost automatically searching for a spot to anger my line. Even as I jump out into the air. _-Free falling for a second. Whata rush. Man I love what I do!-_

A few seconds later, I land on the over grown grass, in the far corner of the minute yard. The place looks even smaller from the ground then it did from the roof top. _-Seems quiet, for now. See if it stays that way.-_

I waited there crouching in the grass for a second, but nothing moved. With a shrug I stand up and headed through the shadows that linger between the house and the large storage building on the other side. _-Lets go the back door way.-_

It's not more then a minute before I carefully climb up onto the rickety back porch. It creaks loudly under my feet. Even though I try to step lightly, but there are no signs of life from in the house. Carefully I reach for the door. _-Here goes nothing.-_

The back door was not locked, I pull it open easily; without a single sound. As if it had just been oiled. Not only was the back door not locked, but there seemed to be no kind of security system what so ever. There are three doors in the hall way, all are closed. _-This is too easy.-_I tell myself as I head down the hall way silently closing the door behind me.   


Watcher smiled and whispered,"Well Mr. Fagan you need some better locks if you expect to keep unwanted intruders out. I've never seen an easer lock to pick. Before the watcher entered the hallway he paused his sharp ears picking up a faint humming sound, quickly he pulled a tinny round black ball from one of the pockets on his belt and lightly tossed in into the hall way. Then there was an almost inaudible pop and instantly the floor of the hall was covered with a white vaporous mist and all of the sudden the floor was covered with brilliant infra red beams.   


Without hesitating the watcher leapt lightly and swiftly into the hall his feet never even coming close to the beams of eerie red light. There where three doors in the hall and the watcher paused at each to open the door and inch or so and peek in. Nothing was, in the first two rooms, that was easily apparent, for they were bear. Being that there was only one other door adjacent to the hall way the Watcher hoped that it would hold something of interest. After that it was either up the stairs or out into the living room into which the short hall way lead. 

But of course there was nothing to fear, for what was behind the third door proved to look most promising. It was obviously used as a study or office. 

The carpet was thick, making no noise as he moved. In the far corner there was a large desk made of what looked like expensive red wood, matching the deep crimson paint and curtains that covered the windows. Also close to the color of the carpet beneath his feet. 

There were many pictures, and cheep re-creation paintings hanging on the walls. Covering almost every available wall space, with their badly painted frames. In the corners the paint on the walls was peeling as well. _-Looks like him.-_ He thought rolling his eyes. _-Cheep, but at first glance expensive.-_

Leafing through the papers and rummaging through the three drawers of the desk, up turned nothing of considerable interest. A couple phone numbers, a few address that could proove usefull. But other then that there were now incrinating documetns of any kind. _-Humm this isn't getting my anywhere. I don't suppose there's some kind of safe or something behind one of these hideous pictures.-_

The Watcher arched an eye brow, with a shrug he began tapping the walls, and sifting the pictures. However there was nothing to find there, it to prooved to be a waist of time. Finally he spotted a trap door in the ceiling above him. _-Well, well let's see where that leads.-_

It was easy to push the door open with the pocker that hang on a little rack next to the fire place; which looked like it had never been used before. Taking a couple steps back he stretched towards the ceiling. With a couple quick steps the Watcher jumped easily up, grabbing ahold of the edge of the hole. He easily pulled himself up into the atic over head. 

Pulling a small pen light off his belt the Watcher slowly began to servay the contense of the many boxes stacked around him.   
  


End Of Part 1b 

Finished: 12/15/'00 


End file.
